Letting It All Go
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: HTTYD parody of 'Let it Go' sung by Hiccup as he runs away from Berk after the battle with the Red Death. 'What if...' set up at beginning. Happy New Year!


**I read someone else's parody of this song for HTTYD; by Hiccup of course (Let It Go; my favorite Disney song EVER) but something else about the original song got me thinking:**

'In the first movie, after Stoick yells at Hiccup and disowns him in the Great Hall, what if, the other teens go with most of the tribe on the ships to the Dragon Nest, then after Hiccup sees the ships leave, he thinks hard about everything that's happened and what he should do, and something snaps. Hiccup goes to the area, frees all the dragons himself, trains them and gains their trust, and he flies Stormfly to the Nest to get Toothless back, with the other dragons following him into battle because they are grateful to him. When he gets there, he finds Toothless bound on the ship and the other dragons help get him loose faster. Once he's free, Hiccup jumps on him and they fly to face the Red Death just like in the movie, but Toothless' tail does not catch fire, they blow up the Red Death and get away.'

When the explosion is over and Stoick is looking around for Hiccup, he sees him mounted proud and tall on Toothless' back, both legs and nothing more than a few small cuts and burns on the surface; with the dragons from the area at their sides. All the dragons looked at Stoick and the other Vikings behind him, growling threateningly, while Hiccup looks down at his un-father with a hard and 'stoick' like face from Toothless' back. Behind the chief, Hiccup sees most of the villagers, the few other Vikings his age, and Astrid. She could tell Hiccup didn't want to call her out as being the only other person to understand the truth about dragons. Both of them just knew if he did, the other villagers would scorn and neglect her, like with Hiccup, for siding with the dragons. Hiccup did not want that for Astrid. She had a life on Berk, and he wasn't going to ruin that for her after showing him kindness and keeping her word to not tell anyone.

Stoick took a step forward, only to be stopped in his tracks by a deep growl from the Night Fury in front of him.

"Son,"

"I'm not your son." Hiccup quickly cut him off in a leveled voice. "I'm not one of you guys. I'm not a Viking."

Hiccup gripped the front of his saddle hard as he flicked the lever at his foot, opening his best friend's artificial tail, "I'm a Dragon Rider."

And with those last words, they shot out of there and into the cloudy and darkening sky.

* * *

><p>Hiccup knew most of the boats they took to the island were damaged, it would take a while for them to get back to Berk anyway. And the people that stayed on the island were most likely fast asleep by now. So no one would see Hiccup sneaking in and out of his house with a satchel over his shoulder, then into the woods and back to his best friend on a hill overlooking the peacefully sleeping village.<p>

Hiccup could leave. He wanted to sooner, but he knew leaving Berk to deal with the dragons as they were was selfish and unfair; to the people and the dragons. But he defeated the Red Death, he'd done what he could to help everyone. Now the dragons were free of the queen's tyranny, Berk was free from the worry about dragon raids, and now they will also be free of 'Hiccup the Useless.'

Hiccup straps his satchel to Toothless' saddle, but before he can will himself to climb on, he steps away from his best friend and gazes at the view of Berk.

_The moon glows bright on Berk tonight, not a dragon to be seen, _

_They're where they want to be now, 'cause I freed them from their queen. _

_The wind is howling like a storm as we flied, _

_Couldn't make them see, Gods know I tried. _

_Don't be like that, don't be so dumb, _

_Be the Viking you've always had to become. _

_Show them what you know, get them to see,_

Hiccup's look upon the village goes hard as his frustration grows.

_Well they won't see!_

Hiccup shouts as he throws his arms up into the air. As soon as he lets his arms drop back to his sides, Toothless comes up beside him and nudges his hand with his nose. Upon feeling this, Hiccup looks down into his best friend's big green eyes and smiles warmly.

_Let it go, let it go,_

_I don't belong here anymore,_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_It's the dragons I can't ignore._

Hiccup takes a few step with Toothless walking in pace with his best friend, as he scratches the Night Fury's head affectionately.

_I don't care, what they'll think or say, let the dragons fly on,_

Hiccup climbs back onto Toothless saddle with an anxious smile, looking to the far right of him, to the village he was saying goodbye to.

_Berk was never really home anyway._

And with that, Toothless soared up as they made their way away from the island. After awhile of flying, Hiccup and Toothless were a good amount of miles away from the island. But Hiccup looked over his shoulder and could still see it, but it was getting smaller and smaller.

_It's funny how some distance, makes all my past problems seem veg,_

_And with Berk now so far behind me, I'm no longer afraid._

Hiccup turns forward and stirs Toothless around a bit so they can try a few trick for fun.

_It's time to see what I can do, _

_To test my limits and break through,_

Hiccup stirs Toothless higher and higher before they drop and free fall towards the dark ocean.

_No rules, no scorn, no, I am free, Finally!_

They keep falling just before they hit the water, Toothless snaps his wings open and they keep flying above the surface before climbing higher into the night.

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Toothless and I are one with the sky,_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Forever we will fly._

They did spins like a wild top and flips with loops. Hiccup had never felt so free. It was different than the other first few times they had flown because not only did he know he was up in the open sky with his most trusted best friend, this time, Hiccup knew he was free from the people who never really accepted him and who he was so afraid of.

_Gone from Berk, and we'll stay away,_

_Let the dragons fly on,_

Hiccup and Toothless flew past the long ships with the Berkians who came to the Dragon's Nest. The former Viking was thankful it was night so he and his best friend were practically invisible to them. The ships sailed on their way back home. And Hiccup was coming upon his. The dragons he saved from the area came to fly by them as they approached the Dragon's Nest; or now 'Dragon Island' as Hiccup has re-named it. Hiccup stirred Toothless to circle the island a little and around it's volcanic center mountain.

_The dragons rule this place threw sky and sea and ground, _

_My soul is spiraling into the cold winds all around,_

_The warmth I feel inside is like a fiery blast,_

Hiccup spots a cave, high in the side of the mountain with a wide and thick rock ledge; almost like a balcony. Hiccup stirs Toothless to land on it, eagerly hopes off and runs to the tip of the ledge to look at the amazing view of most of the island. Berk, a pebble on the horizon.

_I'm never going back, life in Berk is in the past,_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_We'll fly straight till we break dawn,_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_That Viking screw-up is gone,_

Toothless hobbles up to stand loyally by his rider's side. Hiccup's smile grows as he pats his flat, black-scaled head.

_Here I stand, with Toothless I'll stay,_

_Let the dragons fly on! _

The dragons from the arena join them on the stone balcony behind them. Wild dragons fly free all around, accepting their new human residence, grateful to him for respecting and freeing them.

_Berk was never really home anyway. _

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't stop thinking about this idea, and I thought it would be nice to post something new on the last day of 2014. And I'm happy to do this today because last year during my winter vacation was when I REALLY got into reading fanfiction, then eventually writing my own.<strong>

**Fun Personal Fact; in 1996, I was the first baby born in my home town for that year. January 7th ;) My home town's Baby New Year of 1996!  
><strong>

**So for my birthday, I would really like as many reviews on this as possible from u guys by the 7th, and maybe some more on my other stories.**

**Thanks, Love u writers/readers of fanfiction, and Happy New Year!  
><strong>


End file.
